Playground Poltergeist
by Pheek
Summary: "But Danny's not dead, Mommy," six-year-old Sammy told her mom with sad eyes and a light smile, "I just saw him. He'll be back, he told me he would." DxS AU Possible continuation. Please R


** Hey guys. This is a sad little one-shot that I came up with while looking through the Fact of Faked: Paranormal Files episodes. All I had to do was see the name of an episode, and this fic came to life. (My problem isn't writer's block, it's idea overload. So, when I should be thinking about and writing updates for my other stories, blot bunnies for new ones attack me.)**

** Tell me what you guys think. It isn't my usual work, but I like how it turned out.**

** I might continue, but it depends on how much attention this attracts. Tell me what you guys think. I do have ideas for how I could continue, but I need your input. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the name 'Playground Poltergeist'.**

* * *

**Playground Poltergeist**

Tears cascaded down the six-year-old's features when her parents had told her the news. Her mother held her close, as the young girl cried into her shoulder. The mother stroked the little girl's short thick black hair, murmuring words of comfort.

The young child, Samantha Manson, was shaking as the news melted into her brain like water through a drain. Heaven didn't seem as far away to the little girl anymore. She'd just lost the only friend that she'd ever had to the abyss that was death.

Her best friend, Danny Fenton, ever since they were only four years old had been killed in a lab accident. Sammy's mom hadn't told her many of the details, but it was enough for the young girl to know that one of his parents' inventions had taken him.

The young girl's world practically fell apart when she'd heard this, and tears were her first response. Her mother's soothings didn't help the child very much, and her sorrows just multiplied. Danny was gone. Her best friend, just gone. Death had taken him from her.

"It's okay, Sweetie," the mother soothed, "Everything is going to be okay." The woman held her daughter close. Even though she never really did approve of the boy, she didn't hate him. The boy was too young to die. The young child being gone, had hurt her daughter, her Sammy, and so it had hurt her, too. The two children were so close. They had a connection that was strong enough to get through anything, except this.

Little did her daughter know, but the mother knew that her daughter had developed a crush on the boy. But, being their young age, the child had not realized it. The two kids were practically attached at the hips: they did everything together. Though the woman would rather have her daughter hang around another girl her age, her and the boy had clicked. She felt horrible that her daughter had had such a close friend taken away from her. It tore the woman up inside.

The young girl felt like something inside her had died when she found out the horrible fate of her friend. She and Danny could finish each others' sentences when they were together. They always knew what the other wanted to do, and sometimes they didn't even have to talk, they just knew each other that well.

It was a loss that the young child would never fully be able to get over.

* * *

It'd been almost a month since that horrible accident. The sorrowful funeral had passed, and the wound that the incident made on poor Sammy and the remaining Fenton family was still open and gushing out.

Sammy sat in her car seat in the back of the family car as her mom drove up to the school to sign the six-year-old up for second grade. The little girl was silent as they drove by the school that housed so many memories for her and her friend. She had to hold back tears.

The young child had become fairly distant since the accident. She didn't talk unless necessary, and was never bubbly or happy like she once was. The world she now saw was much more pessimistic way than her optimistic mother's. She no longer saw the playground as a place of fun, she saw it as a reminder of everything she had lost. The school she once enjoyed coming to was now a prison that made her think constantly on what she had lost. The bright clothing she had once loved wearing seemed too happy to exist. The world she saw was covered in a veil of darkness, one that didn't house happiness, but sorrow and misery.

The mother knew of her child's misery, and it killed her inside as they parked in front of the school. "Hey, Baby, what do you say, you go play on the playground while I sign you up for school, okay?" The child nodded distantly, and unbuckled herself and climbed out of the car.

She took her mom's hand who led her over to the small deserted playground. Sammy walked alone over to the swing set where her eyes began to grow damp. Just about to let the dam down and let the tears flow, she heard an all to familiar voice ask, "What's wrong, Sammy?"

The voice made a smile attack her sad features and she turned around smiling, "Danny!" But, she saw no one, and it broke her heart again.

"Sammy, don't cry."

She perked up again, and asked, "Where are you, Danny?"

"Right in front of you, silly," he smirked.

Sammy looked around but still didn't see her best friend. "Great, now I'm going crazy," the little girl cried, a tear slid down her cheek. She felt a cold hand brush up against her cheek and wipe away the tear. She flinched, but then leaned into the touch.

"Like I said, I'm right here, Sammy," the young boy said again, stroking her cheek, a small tear running down his knowing cheek that he quickly wiped away.

"Then why can't I see you?" the young girl asked him. He smiled at her, and another tear slid down his small face.

"I'm invisible," he whispered, trying, and failing to not let sadness seep into his voice. This could very well be the very last time he'd ever get to see her. He wanted to make it count, not cry the whole time.

The young girl looked at him with confusion. He glanced around to make sure nobody else was watching and that her mother wasn't out yet. "Here, watch, I'll make myself visible for you."

He watched the little girl's startled features for a second, until a smile graced her small features. "Danny!" she exclaimed, and then pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back, tears cascading down his face, he could tell that they were coming down hers as well. "I thought you were gone!"

"Sammy, I sort of am." His pure blue, sad, knowing eyes letting tears out like a river.

"What do you mean, Danny?" she asked, still not letting him go, and still not stopping her tears of joy.

"I don't want to talk about it yet. Do you want to play?" Danny asked his best friend. The young boy's caretaker had told him that he had her for half-an-hour, before he had to leave her again.

"Of course, Goofy!" she exclaimed, her tone suddenly perky and happy. The veil of darkness had been lifted when she saw him, her outlook was finally back to where it had been when he was alive. But now he was alive again! The little girl grabbed to boy by the hand and the two giggle and played just like they had when he was alive.

The duo swung on the swings, slid down the slides, they danced around together, happier than either of them had been in the past month. But like all good things, it had to come to end, as Danny glanced down at the watch him mentor had given him, and saw that he only had a minute or two before he had to go.

Sammy was about to suggest another game when, the young boy stopped her in a sad demeanor. "Danny? What's wrong?"

He took his bestie by the hand and walked to the edge of the playground, where they sat on one of the wooden beams keeping the wood chips in place. He brought the little girl into a hug, and even though she hugged him back, he could sense the poor girl's confusion.

"Sammy, I have to leave again," he told her sadly.

"Why?" she questioned, her eyes began glistening with new tears that threatened to drown her.

"Sammy," the young boy put his small hand on her small one, "Remember how you asked why I wasn't still...gone?" The small girl's eyes let a few tears slip through them as she nodded. "I have to go back, I'm not completely gone, but, I am enough that I can't be here."

"Why?"

Tears began sliding down his features, too. "Because right now somebody else needs me."

"But I need you," the girl said in confusion, full-blown tear were now drowning her features. "I don't want to lose you again."

"I don't want to lose you either, Sammy, but I have to go. You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you again," he told her again, pulling her into a hug. He saw his mentor over his friend's shoulder, beckoning him to leave.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Danny. I don't know what to do when your gone," she expressed to the boy, oblivious to thing behind her.

"Sammy, you have to promise me something," he told her, pulling out of their embrace.

"Anything, Danny," she answered.

"Promise me that you'll never forget me, no matter what," the little boy whispered to the young girl.

She pulled him into a hug, "I promise that you that I'll never forget you, Danny. Never ever."

The little boy let a smile escape his sad features. He wanted to stay in her embrace forever, but he knew that that was impossible now.

He pulled away from the girl in the pink dress and sobbed, "Goodbye Sammy." He began to walk towards his mentor, when the girl stopped him.

"Wait, Danny!" she stood up and ran toward him, "Will I ever see you again?"

Danny glanced back at his mentor who gave him a sad smile. Danny knew that he probably would never see the girl again, but it was too depressing for him to believe. That, and he didn't want to destroy her again, so he replied in a shaky voice, "Yeah, yeah you will." The poor little boy bit back a sob as the girl took off her favorite gray bracelet.

"Take this," she told him and handed it to him, "That way I'll always know that you'll remember me and come back for me."

He nodded to the girl, unable to hold back his sob. "Goodbye Sammy."

She sobbed back, "Bye Danny, I'll miss you."

He nodded back at her one last time, taking in her big, beautiful amethyst eyes for a final time, before walking away, and turning invisible halfway between the girl and his mentor. He clutched the bracelet in his small hand and put it to his heart as his mentor put a knowing hand on his shoulder's and sad sighed, "Everything is as it should be." The two the departed from the human world to their dimension, but not before Danny had to watch Sammy break down to the ground in tears.

Sammy looked at the spot where Danny had faded into nothing, and the sorrow attacked her again. He was gone again. She couldn't stand it. It was too much for her. She faintly heard her mother run over to her and pick her up. "Shhh, Baby, it's okay. Danny's in a better place. He's gone, I know, but—"

"But Danny's not dead, Mommy," six-year-old Sammy told her mom with sad eyes and a light smile, "I just saw him. He'll be back, he told me he would."

Her mom looked at her in sorrow, finally believing that maybe her daughter needed more help than she could offer her. She simply didn't reply, and carried the rag-doll of a girl back to the car where the young girl, smiled on how much fun she'd gotten to have today, and cried at how her best friend had to leave her again.

But one thing kept the poor girl sound, he promised he'd come back for her.

And that promise he made to her was the only thing that would keep her going for now on.

Unknown to the little girl at the time, but her promise to him would be the only thing that would keep him going from now on, too.

* * *

**How did you guys like it? I started crying while I was writing it, but I want your opinion.**

** Like I said before, do you guys want me to continue? I have ideas on how, but I want to know what you guys have to say.**

** Please review.**

** ~Pheek out**


End file.
